The successful marketing of wireless communication cellular handsets is dependent to some extent on style trends and also on the ability of end-users to customize and personalize their devices, including the outer cosmetic appearance thereof.
Cellular telephone handsets having interchangeable color faceplates and other user interchangeable/configurable postponement parts, for example, have therefore had substantial appeal to consumers and manufactures alike. Interchangeable color faceplates and other housing portions allow users to personalize their handsets, for example, to coordinate with personal apparel, to reflect changes in mood or psychological disposition, to differentiate from the masses, to associate with peers, etc.
The various aspects, features and advantages of the present invention will become more fully apparent to those having ordinary skill in the art upon careful consideration of the following Detailed Description of the Invention with the accompanying drawings described below.